DC COMICS: Gotham (s1 ep22 All Happy Families Are Alike)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA GOTHAM (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens as Selina and the other homeless kids watch Fish Mooney and her fellow escapees make their way ashore on a boat. Fish stops and talks to her briefly, telling her that soon it will be "a brand new day." At Wayne Manor, Bruce is listening to radio reports on the Maroni/Falcone gang war when he finds a photo of his father and shatters the frame. Alfred catches him and Bruce admits he's looking for secrets. Alfred is dismissive of Bruce's obsession while the city is falling apart. He said that if Thomas Wayne has a secret life, Alfred would know about it. Bruce is convinced that his father's home office must have been the place where his father would hide anything he had to hide. Falcone drives up to a loading dock where there are a number of chickens in cages, but while he's looking at one, two people on a motorcycle drive up and fire a rocket launcher at Falcone's car. At the police department, cops are roughing up suspects while trying to keep the warring gang members separate. Gordon goes to check on Barbara, who's being examined by Dr. Thompkins. Thompkins tells her that she needs to get trauma counseling, and Barbara insists that Dr. Thompkins come to her home and do it as a private therapist. Gordon is visibly uncomfortable. Bullock tells Gordon about Falcone, who is in a hospital and it doesn't look good. Corrupt politicians are starting to back Maroni instead, a move that Gordon doesn't understand. Elsewhere, Falcone wakes up strapped to a gurney. Penguin and Butch enter his room to see him. He asks Penguin to get him out of there before Maroni's men come, and Penguin refuses, saying this was his plan all along. He takes out a scalpel and, thanking Falcone for his friendship, he says he's going to take Falcone's place. Falcone scoffs at him, and starts to slit his throat. Gordon comes in, putting a gun to Butch's head, and places them both under arrest for attempted murder. Falcone tells Gordon that he thinks he can wrest control back from the fractured gang if he has two days at his safe house. Nobody believes that Maroni has what it takes to run the city and there will be anarchy and civil war. Gordon calls Bullock, asking him to help rescue Falcone. A hitman starts down the hall, asking Gordon what he's doing there because he thought the fix was in. Gordon turns him away, then goes into the hospital room. He gathers Falcone and his two prisoners and heads into the hallway, where Loeb is escorting Maroni's men, telling Gordon to move. When Gordon refuses, Loeb sics the men on Gordon, resulting in a hallway shootout. Ultimately Gordon takes them all out, Bullock showing up at the tail end of the altercation to help escore Gordon and company out of the building in an ambulance. They drive it through a group of Maroni's men, and Maroni spots them. At Wayne Manor, Bruce keeps looking for stuff. Penguin and Falcone head to a safe house, Falcone saying that anyone who knows about it is dead -- and so of course Fish comes out to see them. At Barbara's apartment, she admits to Thompkins that she still worries that she'll wake up and The Ogre would come for her. At the safe house, Fish takes a call from Maroni; she and her people have taken Penguin and Falcone hostage and have the cops chained up. Falcone says he still has a knife stashed away in his sock. Selina comes to check on Gordon, refusing to help him because she's enjoying working for Fish. Fish comes back to see them, Butch clearly uncomfortable about the whole thing. He excuses himself to go lie down when she says she's going to cut Falcone's head off. She plans to kill Gordon as well, torture Penguin, and let Bullock go. At her apartment, Barbara talks more about the scary, thrilling relationship she had with The Ogre. She said she was way more scared of Jim Gordon on their first date than Jason. She asks whether Gordon ever hits Thompkins. She reveals she knows they're dating, and says she's happy for them. She offers Thompkins food and walks off to get it. Maroni comes to see Fish, hugging her. He tells Falcone that he's hard to kill, and Falcone tells Maroni that his people are second rate. Penguin begs for Falcone's life, saying that Maroni will kill Fish the minute he's the only one in charge. Fish and Maroni start to argue, with Fish saying she wants to be partners. He agrees, provided he's the #1 guy. She agrees. Maroni turns and makes a rah-rah speech to his men, but in the course of it he upsets Fish and she shoots him in the head, setting off a melee. Bullock cuts down Gordon, Falcone and Penguin and they flee. At Barbara's, Dr. Thompkins asks her for the story of what actually happened to her. Barbara asks if Jim has told her that he loves her. Thompkins says no. Barbara continues to press for more details about her relationship, but Thompkins instead presses for details. As Gordon and company try to flee, Falcone says that when this is all over, he's going to leave town and retire. Gordon doesn't approve of this for his "least worst option." Bullock says he wants to go with him. Selina finds the group and returns them to Fish. While she's threatening Falcone, though, Penguin opens fire on the group with a machine gun. He kills a couple of her mooks and then chases after her witha gun. Meanwhile, the cops and Falcone continue attempting to flee, this time taking a car. At Barbara's apartment, she finishes her story, explaining how she got to her parents' house. She admits that she hated her parents, because they never understood her. She admits it was her who killed them, not Jason. Thompkins tells her that Jason killed her parents, not Barbara, but Barbara confirms that it was her. She grabs for a knife and starts chasing Thompkins, who locks herself in a room and starts calling for help. Elsewhere, Gordon, Bullock and Falcone load into an elevator. Barbara gets into the room and, after Thompkins gets the knife away from her and throws it away, the two fight, Thompkins finally getting the best of her and knocking her out just as Gordon and company arrive. Back at the safe house, Penguin is chasing down Fish, who attacks him with a length of pipe, knocking away his gun. The two fight, and ultimately Butch comes to hold a gun on the pair of them. He's having a breakdown while each of the two demand he shoot the other one. Ultimately he shoots both, but neither fatally. After he does, he goes to apologize to Fish. The pair admit they love each other. Penguin smashes Butch on the back of his head and then throws Fish off the roof of the building and into the water below. He stands on the edge of the building, ranting that he's the "king of Gotham." At Nygma's lab, Miss Kringle comes to see him, revealing that she caught his riddle in Doughterty's note. She thinks he knows something he's not saying, and when he won't admit it, she leaves in a huff. He starts to talk to himself, panicking that she'll figure it out. He now seems to have two warring identities. On a rooftop elsewhere, Gordon asks Falcone to change his mind, but he says no. He says Gotham needs Gordon, not him. He gives Gordon his knife, saying it belonged to Gordon's father, who had given it to him years ago as a birthday gift. Falcone said that Jim's father was the most honest man Falcone ever met, but he carried a knife. He leaves Gordon to his thoughts. At Wayne Manor, Bruce is still searching. Alfred is trying to get him to calm down. He starts giving Bruce advice, but when he says "There are none so blind...," Bruce gets a thought and searches out a specific book, which has a remote control hidden in its covers. Bruce hits a button on the remote and the fireplace moves back into the wall, revealing the entrance into a cave below the Manor. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Batman Family Category:Gotham Category:Gotham P.D. Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Penguin Category:Fish Mooney Category:Barbara Keen Category:Dr. Leslie Thompkins Category:Bruce Wayne Category:Salvatore Maroni Category:Wayne Manor Category:Thomas Wayne Category:Catwoman Selena Kyle Category:Butch Gitzean Category:Edward Nygma Category:Batcave